Remembrance is but Ones Sorrow
by xoxoMooseTracksxoxo
Summary: Alice is a young girl who suffered from amnesia. On the doctor's request her parents send her away to stay with her uncle at an all boys camp for delinquents. Craziness ensuses along with drama and maybe even some romance. Zigzag/OC


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Holes. I am merely borrowing it for my own non-profitable amusement.**

* * *

I groaned where I lay, my eyes fluttering open as I awoke. 'Where am I?', I wondered curiously as I observed my surroundings. Attempting to sit up I noticed immediately that I was secured to the bed with straps. So what did I do you ask? I did what any normal person would do in this situation….I screamed.

I heard people running around in the halls before the door slammed open and several people came tumbling in. "Alice sweetie calm down?", A middle aged looking woman with short curly red hair and bright green eyes was looking at me in expectancy. I just started to scream louder and thrash around, trying desperately to get the bindings loose. "Who are you people and where the hell am I? What's going on?", I was scared. More people started shuffling in, people in white outfits. A few of then held me still while another came with a large white needle. I felt a prick of pain in my arm before everything went black and my body became limp.

* * *

As I started to come to I heard voices near me speaking in hushed tones. I quickly listened in, curious to know what was going on in this deranged place. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Abbot but it seems like your daughter's condition is worse than we originally thought." It was a man's voice and he sounded very serious and stressed, "What do you mean doctor? What's wrong with my baby", a woman's sobs came to my ears and I immediately felt bad for her.

The 'Doctor' gave a loud sigh before continuing with his findings. "It seems that when she hit her head it caused more than just a minor concussion. She seems to have suffered from amnesia, an extreme case of memory loss", he paused briefly before finishing, "Basically what I'm trying to tell you is that she doesn't remember anything. She probably doesn't even know her own name let alone who you are. I'm very sorry for this tragedy."

The squeak of his shoes sounded on the tile floors as he walked away. His words ringing in my ears as the woman's cries of despair increased. 'She probably doesn't even know her own name…' they had to be talking about me because I couldn't remember my name or even what had happened before I woke up in this place that I came to realize was a hospital. I frowned causing deep wrinkles in my forehead and lay back to think about everything. Heels clicked on the floor coming towards the room and I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting a confrontation of any kind just yet. As my eyes closed I realized how tired I was and once again fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Within a week's time I was sitting in a hot dirty bus on a 9 and a half hour ride to some place called Camp Green Lake. After I healed from my concussion (which I still had no idea how I got) and was able to leave the hospital Dr. Adams suggested I get away from home for a little while. My 'parents' decided to send me to stay with my uncle who worked at some camp for delinquents as a counselor. I was thoroughly confused although I was sure coming to this camp would be better than staying at that house with those people who claim to be my parents.

During the week that I had been awake at home I had found out a lot about my life. Apparently my family is extremely wealthy; my dad worked in a prestigious law firm as one of the best defensive attorneys. My parents stopped the worried and loving parents act as soon as we got home. They pretty much just ignored me and I learned quickly to do the same or they would beat me (I suspected that was how I got my concussion in the first place).

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, looking out the dirty bus window. It was just dirt, rocks, holes and oh yeah more dirt. After awhile I saw something different in the distance, it looked like buildings. Hallelujah, I think we're almost there. The bus stopped at the cluster of buildings and I must admit I was relieved; it was too damned hot here. I stepped out of the bus with my back-pack swung over my shoulder and the straps of my duffle bag gripped tightly in my opposite hand.

My eyes swept across my surroundings until coming across a guy coming towards me. He was really goofy looking, even slightly laughable how unalike we looked though I knew that this was my uncle. His nose was covered in sunscreen and he wore a big straw hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. He was grinning widely as he stopped in front of me and grabbed me up in a hug. I hugged back awkwardly then stepped away, "Hey Uncle Howard."

"Oh Alice you got so big", he cooed, a feeling in my gut said he was always like this and it was normal for him so I relaxed slightly. "I'm really sorry about what happened", I immediately tensed up again.

"Don't be, I'm fine though I still don't remember anything", I gave a fake smile to ease the troubled look on his face. He bought it and turned around walking to a cabin. "This is the Warden's cabin but after I explained your situation she agreed to let you stay in her spare room." I nodded to show I understood and he continued walking in to the house.

He led me through the small air-conditioned house and to a simply made room. "Well I'll just leave you here to get settled and come get you when dinner comes round." "Okay, thanks Uncle Howie", I replied as he walked out. I stood there in the doorway of my new room for awhile, just observing my surroundings. There was a twin bed against the wall along with a set of drawers and a vanity but that was it furniture wise. The walls were a plain white while the bedding was a rosy pink color. There was also a small window above the bed.

'Well I guess this is home for the next few months or so', I unpacked my clothes in to the drawers and took out some random items, putting them on the vanity. I brought out a small portable radio/ CD player along with about 20 CD's, I also grabbed my camera and laptop. Laying on the bed I quickly fell asleep, wondering if I would ever remember my previous life.

* * *

"Alice, it's time to get up", a voice roused me from my sleep. I opened my eyes drowsily and jumped when I saw someone's face a bit too close too mine. I relaxed slightly once I saw it was only my uncle but continued to watch him wearily. "Hey, it's dinner time and after dinner I'll take you to meet my tent that I'm in charge of."

"Kay Uncle Howie", I gave a small smile and got up, checking my appearance briefly in the mirror before following him out of the room and the house.

I continued to follow him until we got to one of the bigger buildings, which I assumed was the cafeteria or whatever. As we walked inside I noticed that everyone got kind of quiet and started to stare at me, quickly putting me on edge, before I noticed that everyone was a guy. I looked around frantically at all of the faces staring back at me just to see if , maybe, I had been wrong but no mistake. I was the only girl here besides the warden.

"Ummm… Hey Uncle Howie, where are all the girls?", he turned back to look questioningly at me before replying. "Didn't your parents tell you? This is an all boy's camp."

My eyes went wide and I'm pretty sure my face contorted into a grimace. Next thing I know the world turns black around me and then, nothing.

"Alice!! Alice!!", I could here a voice yelling my name as I came to. Groggily I sat up holding my head, which was pounding and asked nervously, "What happened?" My uncle's face came into view as he helped me stand up. "You fainted after I explained that this is a boys only camp for delinquents", he looked unsure as he explained, probably afraid I would faint again or something and I didn't really blame him since I felt like I just might.

"I'm fine", I looked around and noticed the commotion my little incident had sparked. Some of the other counselors were standing around me with equally worried looks and campers were standing up in their seats to stare at me even more intensely then they had before. My uncle nodded though still extremely nervous looking and motioned me to follow him, I did and we walked off towards the lunch line then the counselor's table. I was quiet for the remainder of dinner and ate the gross food quickly before excusing myself from the table.

Not wanting to go to my room at the moment, I decided to walk around for a bit just to take note of my surroundings in case the situation should arise that I would need that particular information. I hadn't been walking very long when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but they shoved something in my mouth causing me to choke briefly. They dragged me behind the closest building and I thrashed around wildly, trying to get them off so I could escape.

"Don't worry Hun, I'll show you a good time", he said grinning maliciously at me. He shoved me up against the wall, holding my wrists in one of his hands above my head and proceeded to unbutton my shorts. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing that I didn't have a chance of getting out of this. I was about to be raped and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. Abruptly the weight against my wrists and the mouth on my neck were gone, so abrupt I started to doubt they had been their in the first place.

I opened my eyes wearily and the sight in front of me made me gasp and open my eyes wide in shock. There on the ground in front of me was the guy who almost violated me and on top of him was another guy who I didn't know. Mystery guy was beating the crap out of the pervert and I winced as a crunch sounded when fist hit nose and the rapist cried out in pain, grabbing his face with one hand and trying to shove away my hero with the other. He got up and the other one ran away holding his bloody nose and muttering curses towards us on his way.

I tugged my gray/ blue eyes to look at the strange guy who saved me and noticed that he was looking at me as well. He was quite attractive if I had anything to say about it. He was really tall and more on the thin side but in a way that didn't make him seem awkward like most guys like that tend to look. He had crazy dirty blond hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was wearing the very unattractive orange jumpsuit all the campers wore but didn't look half bad in it, even against his pale skin.

We stood there in silence for awhile, I don't really know how long, until I finally spoke. "Thank you", I said softly though it caught his attention. "Yuuup", he replied turning away briefly before catching my eyes with his own. "You best be on your way now", he muttered, "Mom'll start to worry."

I ignored his 'Mom' comment and nodded in agreement before walking around him. I made sure not to walk too close to him just in case he would try something. Just because he saved me didn't mean that he was good, he could have had some personal reason for beating up the other guy like maybe he wanted to do 'it' to me himself. I watched him cautiously and he seemed to do the same.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", his question caught me off guard making me stumble forward. I looked at him briefly before explaining, "You never know who you can trust. You could easily attack me when my back is turned just like he did."

He nodded in understanding before giving me a really intense look, like he was searching through my soul before asking me one of the most ridiculous questions I'd ever heard within the ten days I had been awake. "You don't work for the government, do you?" I retaliated with my own question, "No, do you?" He looked a little offended that I'd asked that and I grinned deciding he wasn't so bad.

I turned with out waiting for an answer and got to my cabin. I had barely been in there five minutes when Howard came to fetch me for the meeting he was having with his tent of kids. I grabbed a black jacket and put it on over my white 'Cute is What We Aim For' t-shirt. As we walked together in silence I swept up my auburn hair into a high ponytail.

'I wonder what the boys in his tent are like', I thought while walking behind him. I was humming 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' by Korn from the Nightmare Revisited soundtrack when we arrived at the tent. I stopped outside for a few seconds before pushing myself to follow in after him.

The guys in the tent were sitting in a circle in fold out chairs and as I walked in they all turned to look at me. 'Again with the looking', it was getting really nerve racking. I let my eyes roam across the people there, taking notes in the back of my head of my observations. I quickly noticed my savior and my guarded look faded into a smile as I waved softly at him. He gave a short nod back as a greeting and the others gave the two of us a questioning look before shrugging it off.

On his left was a tall, but shorter than him, white guy who had brown hair and a tooth pick in his mouth. Next was a 'hefty' black boy with short cut hair, he didn't exactly seem like the brightest person in the group but he looked nice enough. Then another black boy, this one being pretty thin, he had thick large glasses and he looked to be the oldest in the group. My Uncle sat next to him followed by an empty seat which I assumed was mine. Next to my seat sat a really small black boy, his hair was a really big afro and his face made me wanna pinch his cheeks; he just looked really sweet and innocent. Beside him was a boy who was a bit chubby, it looked like mostly baby fat and he was white with curly brown hair. Last was a Hispanic looking boy, he was bald and by the looks of it I could tell he was a flirt.

I quickly scurried to my seat between my uncle and the little black boy. "Well boys, this is my niece Alice and she will be staying here for the next two months or so. Now I want all of you to treat her with respect and watch out for her. Do I make myself clear?" The boys all muttered some form of agreement and the frown on Howard's face quickly faded into one of his crazy looking smiles. This would be an interesting trip.


End file.
